


Temple Buggery

by TrashBadger



Category: Housepets!
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Swearing, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBadger/pseuds/TrashBadger
Summary: Takes place during the Temple Crashers 2 Arc.Res discovers that the powers he's gained inside the temple are easily added to by messing with a character sheet he has.What comes from this discovery? Nothing good!
Relationships: Grape Jelly Sandwich/Maxwell, Grape Jelly Sandwich/Peanut Butter Sandwich, Grape Jelly Sandwich/Res
Kudos: 9





	Temple Buggery

**Author's Note:**

> I rather liked this fic over on pastebin: https://pastebin.com/fj9wgiz5  
After seeing the little blurb EDOBOIS wrote at the end of it I thought, man, that would be hot, and I made this to be a sequel to it, it won't make much sense if you don't read that one first.  
So, once again, I got krunk and wrote some smut, enjoy.  


After reading over the character sheet repeatedly, Grape started to think, conflicting emotions ran over her face.

_What if I’m actually pregnant?  
I wouldn’t mind having the kittens of this beautiful, hunky-FOCUS!_

Res interrupted that thought train before it could get anywhere, stating something obvious. “I mean, even if this character sheet is real, we didn’t have any powers until we entered the temple, so once we leave, it makes sense that everything would go back to the way it was, right?” From the nervous grin he had on it was clear he was trying to placate her.

“Oh! That’s a relief...” Grape sighed, a second later a thought of regret popped into her head.

_I DEFINITELY wouldn’t have minded being bred by this hunk... or having him around me all the time..._

She shook those thoughts out, her heat had subsided since Res’s body had calmed down as well and stopped producing so much of whatever pheromones caused it, so she was thinking a little more clearly, or as clearly as she could think with prime male meat like that within reach, which was virtually opaque.

“Well... if this is only going to last as long as we’re in here, why don’t we have some more fun with it?” She suggested while rubbing one of his rock hard pecks.

“I could go for another round.” He suggested, putting a hand on her side and moving it down to her rear.

“Actually, since we’ve got this nice little character sheet that details ALL of your abilities, why don’t we try adding one?” 

“Uhhh, are we allowed to do that?” Res asked while taking the paper back from her.

“Why not?” She shrugged.

“Here, I keep a pencil on me..." He took one out from somewhere on his neck and tapped it on the page a couple times. "What should I do?”

“Do something simple, let’s just test it out first. Mute your pheromones or whatever it was called, I can barely think straight here...”

“Aw..." He groaned in jest, then jotting something down on the sheet. "Okay, I’ll say I can choose to emit those, how do we check if it's working?”

“Maybe try adding something else new and see what changes?”

“Hm...” Res pondered, trying to come up with something that wouldn’t be a big deal, but only coming up with overly-complex ideas that could spiral out of control.

“How about your fur color?” She suggested after getting worried he was going to give himself an aneurysm.

“Oh, yes that’s..." He trailed off and laughed at how simple it was and why he didn't think of it. "What color?”

“Black.”

Res scribbled the words on his sheet and sure enough, poof, he was now covered in pitch black fur.

“Wow!” Grape said in surprise the second the smoke cleared. “Oooo! Exotic, I like it. Try red next!”

“Okay, my fur is red!” Res said as he erased the word ‘black’ and replaced it with that color. Just like before, poof, and his fur was red.

Grape started laughing at it as Res threw her an incredibly silly looking smirk.

“Okay, now try erasing it!”

He did, and after one more poof, his fur was back to the gray mix it had been before.

“Oh we’re gonna have some fun with this...” Grape said, giving a downright creepy smile.

Several minutes and several silly body modifications later and they were back to letting their perversions run rampant...

“Okay, now give yourself a two foot dick!” She commanded.

“That would cause me to pass out if I got an erection.” Res said after writing about half of that line.

“It’s magic...” She reminded.

“Oh, right.” He said while scribbling down the rest.

His crotch rumbled, a flash of holy light shone out, nearly blinding the lusty maiden in awe of the golden glow emanating from the beast’s body...

“I shall call thee... Excalibur.” Res said with a commanding rumble in his voice.

“I don’t care WHAT you call it.” Grape said, drooling.

“Okay, what next?” Res asked, laughing after looking down at his comically oversized dong and readying the pencil.

“Next? You are NOT erasing this one yet...” She said while picking up the two foot schlong and running her paw along the length of it, Res huffed excitedly as it started to get harder.

“Okay...” He groaned out, standing there as Grape smiled and got to work.

Those soft dexterous paws slid over every last inch of him, her mouth mostly getting to work on the head but moving along some of the length, slathering it with saliva so her paws could play a little rougher. Having a dick this big was more fun than he thought it would be, every part of it still felt as sensitive as his normal penis, but with an area that much bigger giving him all of that simulation he quickly needed to sit down while she had her fun. Her earlier fervor returning, the smaller cat positioned herself under the magnum member, feeling as if she were in heat all over again just at the thought of having a dick nearly the size of her body sitting on top of her. It’s slick warmth made her body even hotter, until...

“GRAAAAPE!?!” Peanut shouted, it was distant but it still caused her to jump, of course with the large, heavy length of flesh on her body all that accomplished was her flailing about a little.

“Res!? Where are you two!?” Max yelled shortly after.

Grape quickly shuffled out from under Res and looked down the tunnel, wherever the other two were, they were close, but not too close, and wouldn’t find them in here for another minute or two. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to pick her ninja outfit back up, but just as she reached it, she suddenly lost her balance and nearly fell over. She quickly righted herself and put a hand on her head, suddenly unable to think straight, yet still able to remember she’d felt like this only a few minutes ago.

“Res? This is n-not the ti-...time.” She stammered out, her heat returning and feeling even stronger than before, she might have dove on him again if Peanut didn’t obnoxiously shout her name again. No matter what state her mind was in, that annoying yelp ALWAYS broke through. “We s-should focus on... on...” She trailed off as she looked at him and saw the excited toothy grin shining back at her that seemed fully aware of what it was doing.

“Since we’re in this once in a lifetime fantasy world, I want to have some more fun. Minus the two foot penis, that was unwieldy...” Res started after erasing a line on his sheet, resulting in his pecker shrinking down to the normal size, which given how huge his body was, was still substantial. “I’ve added a couple lines to the sheet, I won't spoil what they are, but you'll love seeing them in action!” He said giddily.

“Uh... uh-huh!” Grape nodded, completely overwhelmed by whatever magical chemicals were assaulting her brain while being genuinely curious as to what he'd added.

“Awesome! Let’s sit here and wait for them.” He clapped, seeming to forget Grape was basically under his spell as he hid with her behind a corner. “In here!” He called.

“Res?!” Max called. “Seriously where have you guys been? Grape if you’ve been ogling him this entire time I’m not sharing my catnip with you anymore!”

“Wait! This could be another trap.” Peanut said.

“Peanut you mutt will you get in here already!” Grape yelled impatiently.

“Nevermind, that’s definitely Grape.” They could hear him say in the distance before the pair’s footsteps closed in.

Max was more annoyed at the two disappearing than Peanut was, if the five hundred dollar prize was going to be lost due to them messing around that was a lot of catnip going down the drain. Of course, he thought, surely the writer of the Pridelands is loaded and would be happy to compensate him for this loss. Still, the reward was the icing on the cake, beating the collar off of Sabrina was enough incentive for him to want to get to the last level first, and no amount of money or drugs could replace that. He rounded the corner with Peanut, and before either of them could take another step they were overwhelmed by a scent that was so thick in the air they could practically see it, and it only got thicker until it actually became visible. The pink cloud engulfed him entirely, and while he thrashed around and tried to alleviate it, he noticed that his clothes were suddenly tighter in certain areas, and looser in... others.

Remembering he was a ninja, Max thought trying a spinning technique would clear this smoke trap, he thought it up, started to spin, and-*THWACK*

“OW!!” Peanut shouted. “Watch what you’re doing! You hit me right in the-... huh, it didn’t hurt as much as it should have... wait.” Peanut said curiously. “Where are my balls?”

“Sorry.” Max apologized, shifting over a little and trying the move again, this time, it worked and the room was cleared. He saw a fire in the center of the room, flickering from the wind kicked up by his move but still burning brightly, casting a soft glow on the brownish stones on the walls, then he turned to Peanut to his left, and, since Peanut’s costume only involved a hat, noticed something different. It was still Peanut of course, but something was off, like his body shape had changed, then he remembered the comment Peanut had made about his missing balls and looked at the area he was grabbing at. Originally, Max had thought the balls comment was literal, like Peanut had brought tennis balls along to play with or something silly like that. Now, he understood what the dog _actually_ meant.  
With that realization in mind, it became more obvious what else had changed with Peanut’s body: his hips were a bit fuller, his midsection thinner, and his chest more puffy...

“Peanut, I think this smoke trap turned you into a girl...” He pointed.

“Stupid traps, I hope the next one turns me into a dragon...” Peanut mused before turning to Max and popping up. “You are too!”

“What!?” Max shouted as he frantically patted down certain areas, finding out that yes, he was now a female.

The two would have freaked out a little more, but their heads got fuzzy and they nearly fell over. It felt like their bodies were burning, not in a painful way, but like there was some need, some emptiness that was growling at them from the inside, their new holes started moistening uncontrollably and they quickly pressed their thighs closed to try and calm down whatever these feelings were.

“It’s poison! It’s got to be a poison! Do we have anymore antidotes!?” Max shouted.

“Why are you asking me? You’re the ninja! Poison is supposed to be your thing!”

“Wait... Grape!? Res!? Where are you two!? We need antidotes!” Max called, only now noticing that the missing members of their party were hiding in a nearby corner the entire time.

“It’s not poison...” Grape said while smirking devilishly and rubbing the huge were-tiger’s thigh.

“Oh...” Max murmured, his mind crashing completely from the heat that exploded throughout his body, and mostly his groin, the second he laid eyes on the delicious dangling sex belonging to the powerful male a few feet away from him.

Like he was playing a character, Res started speaking in a more dominant and commanding tone, both the new-females in front of him immediately took a more submissive stance when he opened his mouth. “We found out some fun things about my powers here, so I decided to make you two join in...”

“Okay.” Both of them replied out of some new, alien reflex.

Before Res did anything more, Grape sauntered up to Peanut and put her arms around his new, more shapely hips.

“We’re gonna have some fun Peanut...”

“Cool.” He replied before she kissed him and started moving a paw down to rub at his new set of genitals.

“Meanwhile we’re gonna get to know each other better, Maxwell.” Res said as he trudged forward. Max was completely frozen, not out of fear, but of some insanely powerful desire that was roaring through his body. The pants of his outfit were starting to get wet around his crotch area.

Like putty, he did nothing as Res knelt down in front of him, putting a huge, beastly paw around his back while pushing him back with another that was on his chest. His heart started pumping hard enough to feel like it was about to burst through his chest, the feeling getting stronger the closer he got to the ground and the more Res hovered over him. No protests were uttered as his soaked pants were torn clean off, his glistening pussy shining as the light from the fire wickered throughout the room. Besides the crackles of the burning logs, Maxwell’s increasingly heavy panting was the only other sound filling the room as Res started positioning himself on top of him and pulling his legs up so he had easy access for what was going to happen next.

Slowly, Res’s tip poked inside him, Max popped up and shuddered from the feeling. It was sort of like that one time Grape convinced him to let her use a strap-on, but this actually felt _good_. His burning insides were slightly satiated yet ravenous for more, the only thing keeping him from humping at Res like the heat-addled creature he was, was how confused he was over what was going on. The more of this tiger that sunk inside him, the more he felt as if he were losing his mind, every inch driving him wilder until it had bottomed out inside him.

“Being a chick is awesommmeee...” He groaned mindlessly, shuddering and staring off into space.

Res laughed and started humping at him, slowly at first to let Max’s new female body adjust. It didn’t take this horny tiger long to get impatient and start rutting into him like the wild beast he was having so much fun pretending to be. Each thrust felt like it threatened to pummel him right through the hard stone floor they were doing it on. It may have went on for longer, but there was only one thing on Res’s mind during this dominant rush it was experiencing: he wanted to breed every female in the room as quickly as possible.

The two were locked into place as the tiger slammed his hips into Max’s one last time, roaring as he shot more of that ultra-virile load into the mind-broken cat below him. That little kitty could feel those fleshy barbs poking out of the cock lodged inside him, it might have been painful if they were pulled out now, but Res had no intention of doing that. Relief washed out some of the lusty heat Max was filled with as those spurts of cum shot inside his new womb, and Res's magical transformation gave enough pressure to those spurts so that Max could actually feel them firing off. It wasn't painful, but each spurt caused his body to spasm, the intensity of the sensation too much for his mind to handle.

During this, Grape had been having her fun with Peanut’s new gender. She’d made sure he was watching Res take Max the entire time she had her fun. It started simple enough, some rubbing and fingering to ease him into the new hole, but by the time Res was finished, she had her head buried in his crotch and was eating him out relentlessly, either drilling into him with her tongue or lapping away at his clitoris. The only thing keeping Peanut from closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure was how fixated he was on the breeding going on a few feet away, and how his body was telling him that _it’s_ turn better come soon.

Once his shaft had softened enough, Res pulled out of Maxwell, who moaned in ecstasy, unconsciously raising his hips as the length was removed, and falling back down to the floor with a thud once it was completely out.

“Forget that stupid reward... Let’s just keep doing this.” The mess of a black cat panted, sating some primal urge by rubbing any of the cum that poured out of him back into his vagina. This task was nearly impossible, so much poured out that his hands had no chance at catching it all.

“Yes, let’s.” Res said as he turned towards the other two and started walking over, the combination of his and Max’s juices dripping from his dick.

Peanut stiffened slightly as Grape stopped working on him, chuckling devilishly and backing away so Res could have his fun, walking over to Max and proceeding to get her kicks out of his new body too, helping him rub more of Res's seed back inside while kissing him passionately.

“I have got to make Tarot do this sort of stuff with us the next time we use her as a holodeck...” Peanut said excitedly as Res stood over him.

“What? She can do that!?” Res said, momentarily breaking the character he was playing. “I need to visit more often!” He said while turning to Grape.

Grape pulled herself away from making out with Maxwell, a string of saliva dangling from her mouth, to say: “Oh, yeah, she hasn’t done it in a while but we can probably get her to-.”

“-Hey! Put it in me, I wanna try it now!” Peanut interrupted, causing them all to pop up in surprise.

“Oh- uh...” Res said before clearing his throat. “My, you are eager, why don’t you show me how badly you want it?” He said with that same commanding and dominant tone he had on before while sitting down against the wall and leaning back on it, his legs spread open and leaving his rod fully exposed for whatever Peanut wanted to do with it.

Peanut, the heat affecting him in a more severe way, practically leapt on Res, quickly straddling him and making the mistake of spearing himself on the stiff prick the second he lined it up with his hole. “Ah! Owww...” He groaned, frozen in place.

“Um... should I stop for a second?” Res said, worried enough to break character again.

Luckily, after a moment the pain was gone completely and Peanut started lifting himself up and lowering back down. Res put his hands on Peanut’s hips and started meeting his bounces, soon enough, they were slapping into each other hard enough to send echoes throughout the halls. Unlike Max, who was relatively quiet, Peanut was happily yelping and moaning as much as he wanted to, bouncing on this tiger like he was on a trampoline. Res couldn’t last long under this, this tight, technically-virgin pussy was trying to pull everything out of him. Soon enough, it got what it wanted. Res grabbed Peanut’s hips and pulled him down as hard as he could, shooting another fertile load into the dog, who practically shouted in pleasure from the sensation of being filled like this.

“That was awesome...” Peanut said after coming out of his stupor a minute later, Res’s half-hard penis still lodged inside him. “I wanna do it again.” He said excitedly, bouncing a little, some of the cum in his mildly distended stomach jiggling around slightly.

“Of course you do.” Res said, somewhat intimidated but still trying to keep the act up.

“No, he just had you, you mutt! I’ve been waiting to go again since he did Max!” Grape said while stopping Peanut from starting to bounce again and trying to pull him off while he flailed his arms about in resistance. "But I wannaaaaa~!!" Peanut whined. "Too bad! Wait your turn!" Grape snapped back, still wrestling with him.

“I can take you all again, just give me a-”

“NO! It feels like my entire body is going to explode if he doesn’t fuck me again right now!” Max said while pushing Grape and Peanut aside.

“Uhhh...” Now, Res was intimidated as these three sets of glowing female eyes descended on him, his character sheet and pencil out of reach in the far corner.

Several hours later and the four of them, but especially Res, were exhausted to the point of being unable to move. Snuggling together by the fire for warmth, each of them breathing heavily, covered in cum and feminine juices, reeking of the constant sex they’d been having. Forgetting all about where they were or why they were there, they drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep...

***

Suddenly, three of them woke up in Grape’s bed, their bodies aching, and their minds confused as to how they got there.

“Huh?” Res said, waking up first and looking around to see Peanut and Maxwell rousing next to him. “Oh, hey guys...” He said, his voice tapering off as he started to recall what he'd done before they passed out.

“Oh man that was the best bender I’ve ever been on.” Max said, yawning.

“You didn’t have any of that in the temple though.” Peanut replied while rubbing his eyes. "Or did you?"

“I don't think so, was that all a dream or... oh.” Max started as he remembered everything that had happened, knowing it was much to vivid and coherent to be anything dream or drug related.

“Oh man, we probably lost the game!” Peanut said in disappointment. “Who cares, that was so much more fun.” He said happily while staring at Res.

“Yeah, that was fun.” Res said nervously, worried the others might have been angry with him for what went on, clearly they thought it was something that affected them all and not something Res decided to do while high on the power of being a were-tiger, as to whether Grape would remember was another story... wait...

“Where’s Grape?” Peanut asked while looking around the room.

The three of them started to get worried, having the same unspoken thought pop into their heads that she might have gotten left behind at the temple.

“Here...” Grape replied while walking back in, looking like she was ill and rubbing her stomach. “I must have eaten something bad...” She groaned while diving back into the bed.

“Now I feel kind of sick...” Peanut said while rubbing his stomach and heading off to the bathroom himself.

“I’m going to kill Keene for those crummy candy bars he gave us, cheap little rat, ugh." Suddenly Max threw a paw up to his mouth and became the third pet to run to the bathroom for that reason. "Peanut leave that door unlocked!” Max shouted while running after him.

A few minutes later and they were both back in and lied back down in Grape’s bed, exhausted, meanwhile Res, if cats could sweat, would have been doing so in buckets in the corner.

“Wait, Max you were the only one that even took a bite of those.” Grape pointed out.

Peanut popped up as he noticed something that he would have noticed the second he woken up if it wasn’t for how sick and sore he’d felt. “Why am I still a girl?” He asked in shock.  
Him, Grape, and Maxwell all suddenly looked down and started rubbing their lower stomachs, remembering fully what they’d been doing with a certain cat for several hours straight who knows how many hours ago.

The second they all looked up at him, Res fainted.


End file.
